The removal of certain internal radioactive contaminants can be accomplished by administering chelating agents that can preferentially complex with radionuclides in the body and increase their rate of clearance, thereby decreasing radiation exposure. Pentetate (diethylenetriaminepentaacetate) calcium trisodium (Ca-DTPA) and pentetate (diethylenetriaminepentaacetate) zinc trisodium (Zn-DTPA) have been shown to be effective in treating internal contamination with radionuclides such as plutonium, americium, or curium. However, because DTPA must be given intravenously or by nebulizer, it is not useful in a mass casualty situation. This Contract advances the development of an oral form of DTPA that is more suitable for a mass casualty situation.